User talk:Caagr98
ENF/CKINGJOY. I GET THE LAST LAUGH. BITCH. OH. AND TROLLAND IS DEAD. F/CK YOU. YOU DON'T GET A F/CKING CHOICE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT TO BE NAMED CAAGR98. AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T GET THE F/CKING RIGHT TO RENAME ME. 1 MONTH BLOCK. PLUS, ALL OF YOUR PETS HAVE BEEN CONFISCATED. LIVE WITH IT!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It was you who started. I just wanted to test. I'm pretty sure another admin will unblock me. Why can't you take a joke? And I think I proved others can rename users too. 20:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pfft. Its good to have hope. (Even if its a slim chance) Enjoy your block. Also, talk editing removed. Live with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Translation: What happened? 21:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you Gamelover, Theres been a conversation with me and Caagr... Thinkatock 21:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I meant, what's with this renaming stuff? 21:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You think Caagr will come back?D7015 TalkFactory 21:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) He is DMS said one month. Thinkatock 22:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* I ment will he come back to Fan-Ball after this experience.D7015 TalkFactory 00:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk rights removed, block tripled. Just keep running your fat lips... DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, @David well maybe maybe not cuz he maybe got bored. Thinkatock 00:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm about to slam my head so hard.... Since C98's unblocked, he can claim all of the pets that were confiscated which are not adopted.... upon C98 responding to this message. Wow, and all that, from JUST missing those TWO GOGDARN NUMBERS! 14:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's stupid. 19:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That means he doesn't get Cerberus Tree, Mini Eos, Cultus, and Depression. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Guess I'll better work on re-claiming the rest of the confiscated pets for him, huh? I'm on it. 20:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : I mean you don't HAVE to... He could just re-adopt them a week at a time... y'know... make it longer... Feh. Evil thoughts. I know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: It was a special case IMO, so why not? Besides, I was just finishing.... :: 20:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Pets are claimed. Please update you pets list. 20:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Will try. 21:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Plan Won't Work. ARGUMENT CLOSED. DO NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE. And no. This is not a threat. This is a statement. Nothing will happen to me. The reason? I'm too deep-seated in this wiki. I've contributed several fairly important things on this wiki that many people will agree are both important (Pet Hospital, etc) and amusing (Trix stories, etc). If I vanish, so will all of that. And not only that, the person that inspired SEVERAL people to do fan art (Ludicrine, for example) will vanish. You ARE aware that I was one of the people who created the fan-art craze on the DB wiki, right? And that I'm one of the people who founded this wiki and brought it from the ground up? You see, I play too important of a role to be removed. The most that WOULD happen to me is that my admin may get revoked for a small time. And I can live with that. But if I get banned, all of what I have made will vanish. And I'm fairly certain people don't want that to happen. So, as you may guess, nothing will happen to me. Oh, and one last thing. You apparently do not grasp the concept of trolling (Ironic, as you started the trolland series). Trolling is purposely trying to piss people off. Its constantly arguing in order to make the other person mad. Also, its not to be taken seriously (Which you fail to realize). Also, as Rule whatever states, reaction to a troll is a troll's victory. So yeah. And no, I won't ban you. I want to see your reaction to this. Good day. #REDIRECT User:DMSwordsmister/Signature 15:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Why do you try to make your this page a redirect to your signature? And yeah, that's your only response, troll. And to all others, who might not understand what's going on, I tried adding a poll on the main page. What should happen to DMSwordsmaster? Remove adminship Remove adminship and ban Nothing POLL CLOSED! Continously vandalising User:Caagr98 and removing User:Caagr98/Trolland, renaming Caagr98 to Caagr, and banning Caagr98 for testing the same thing. He showed me the button... He has also done some of these against User:Poisonshot and User:TheFanMaster. Find something he hasn't done. I used "If I get banned and this poll gets removed, could you take that as an infinite amount of votes on "Remove adminship and ban"? I'll surely get in trouble for saying The Unquestionable Truth." as summary, but he removed it completely without reason. I reverted his edit, ("Reverting VANDALISM. Yes, removal of content is vandalism. Live with it. Or should it be a blog? NO, IT SHOULDN'T.") which he responded to with this message. And yes, I understand what trolling means. Does that mean I must use that definition? 15:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So. You're really going to try to put a major dent in this wiki just because you're butthurt? You DO realize if something happens (Which most likely won't) MANY things from this wiki vanish too? So the best thing you can do is shut up and live with the fact that trolland is dead and you got blocked for changing an admins name out of spite, OR you can continue your futile struggle and risk the chance of damaging the wiki. Choose your poison (which I bet I know your response). And, not to mention, do you care that you might be hated for this? Think of it this way- I'm friends with an admin and the founder of this wiki? And that I have a mutual relationship with the other two admins? If I vanish, I don't think they'll take kindly to you doing that. Of course, you won't care and just leave the wiki after this out of fear you get attacked. So yes. Also, as you notice, I'm winning the votes so far. At 4:00 PM (my time, mind you) we will end the poll and see what happens then. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I could accept your stay on the Wiki. But I won't do that until you stop abusing your powers, or lose them. 15:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Then let's make a deal. I'll stop abusing my powers against you if you both remove this poll and accept that Trolland is dead along with all its inhabitants. Also, do note that most of my abuse is easily correctable- Renaming Poisonshot, making a 1 hour block and removing it 5 seconds later, constantly rollbacking your edits, etc... Its all a joke. I'm usually never serious with my abuse, and I do it as simple jokes to make people pissed off (Trolling). Right now, the only times I HAVE been serious with admin was either against trolls, Poisonshot's spam, logologologologologologologo (you get it) and against you now. I can be serious when I choose. I just choose not to most of the time. I like to have FUN. Its just that some people don't get that its not serious (Poisonshot, you, etc) and go berserk about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I accept removing the poll. I accept that you don't like Trolland. But I don't accept that you remove Trolland. If you do things if not to, then atleast that annoy others just for fun, then why can't I do things that doesn't even annoy others, just for fun? 16:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) This is my only offer. Accept it, or open the polls and lets see who wins then. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :All images created by the user and posted on Wikia are PROPERTY OF WIKIA. That's why "Deathdemon" on the Stick Ranger Wiki wasn't deleted after my request. Yeah, I was pissed to hear it too. So even if DMS leaves, his pet contributions and things will remain as property of Wikia Central. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also. Just keep Trolland... I don't see how this is a big deal. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) What's even wrong with Trolland? Check this. It doesn't violate any copyrights, there was even a disclaimer. It's not an attack page, even though they attacked Poisonshot. I don't think it's a promotional page. It doesn't have any personal information to show. And it's certainly not a biography of any living person. 16:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Once anyone posts anything on Wikia, it stays and is property of Wikia. I'm not pretending to understand their policies, but I understand that much. (Community Central:Licensing) And was Trolland destroyed in a war or something? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Nope, he just removed it, with not much of a no reason at all. 17:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That was the excuse, yes. Feh. When I raeg, stuff gets fucked up. Fine. Keep Trolland. But let it have NOTHING to do with me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ARGUMENT CLOSED. DO NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE. Okay. 20:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Coding stuff... What's the difference between .js and .css? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ...No idea. Maybe... They work differently? Thanks for asking. 17:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I found the answer (sort of) in Yahoo! Answers. Thanks anyway. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm? what do you mean with "she's no machine"? ----dryfclr5 The Pit Stop is for machines, and she is no machine. 19:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ENOUGH. If you continue to harrass Dryfcr about Sssplosive, I WILL block you. And yes, Harrassing IS liable to be blocked for. You lost Sssplosive. Deal with it. Like I said, if you continue to harrass him, you will get a 1 week block as well as 1 month on the blacklist in all categories. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I'll not fix the signature. I've clearly stated that he'll get it when I get Sssplosive. I won't harass him, but I won't help him. If it's not okay for you to do so, I'll shut the Signature Shop down completely. 14:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) A question that shouldn't be asked. Can the Spirit species be used? 13:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I'm sorry about Sssplosive. If it'll make you any happier, I present to you the fix of Creeper (From to ). If you don't want it, I can always put it up for adoption. Just remember one thing: You can't advance in life without the right humor. Have a nice day. 13:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Spirit can be used, your Creeper is much better, and I'm still sad about the mistreatment of Sssplosive, but I'll just ignore Dryf*ck'r15. 15:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- What happened with Sssplosive/Caagr98/Dryf*ck'r15? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : C98 said that I should've put Sssposive under Code 1 by the time he was blocked (did not recieve instrucion), Dry wanted me to paint Sssplosive, I painted it, and then C98 got mad and demanded Sssposive back. Then I don't know what sense made afterwards. Look here.... : 21:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Leveling Station Your request is completed. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Trolland VS Fanland I accepted your invitation about the war. There will be a war between Trolland army and Fanland army (As soon as I finish it). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Lord Fannus Yes, it is kind of copied from you. So, credits to you. Just dont hold that as a crime. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) We count it as a crime, point 6. And remember that we're completely ignoring the concept of mortality, and as always when warring, we've disabled all kinds of wireless signals in Trolland, as our systems count lasers as wireless. But of course you'll ignore it all and just come berserking, as you never check your answers. And we have more allies than you. By the way, your Generic Fanbo is a clone of our General Trollface. And we sneak-started. 15:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh. I suggest you warn Trolland. It appears that the units at my Seashore Base, which I have NO control over, has declared Trolland an enemy for unknown reasons. Note that I am not involved with this. I do not know their motives, nor do I know who's commanding them. All I do is live there. And do note that they are much stronger then any of the enemies Trolland has faced. All of them. And if you decide to revert this because "I made a promise" do take note that it is NOT FUCKING ME DOING THIS. I'm just warning you. BUT WAIT. I never promised anyrhing. All I said to do about Trolland was "Let it have nothing to do with me." I never promised jackshit. If I want to come back and "interfere" with Fagland, I sure as hell can. Anything else? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) We accept this simply because Caagr98 uses the same excuse for us. But if it's your base, how come you have no control over them? Something about Cornelius Raegface? By the way, Spellcheck says "Trollandsignature" is a misspelling of "Uncontrollability", which is a good summary of us. And interfering with Fanland is very okay, as it doesn't affect us directly. 15:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The problem was that Lord Trollus II was kidnapped by Carvorus and the Seashore Base. Also, I simply made the Seashore Base. I let them rule themselves, similar to how Lord Trollus runs an anarchy. Also gotta love how you answered once I proved Caagr98 wrong about me making some fake promise. Despite this, I remain neutral in your confrontation. I also request you do not attack my Seashore Base. If you were to, I would have to get involved. And everyone knows that any fight with me is a lost cause. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC)